Wayward Power
by ashangel101010
Summary: Set after "Son of Spiritlands" episode. The day after Tangath Toborn's memorial, humans become trapped in Chaotic and gain powers. The Codemasters keep them under lock and key in fear that they would wreak havoc upon Perim and Earth. They did not account for two players that have the bond and wits to escape.


Wayward Power Prologue

Suggested Themes: Mute-Child

Main Themes- Europa by Globus, Magia by Kalafina

All who were part of the Tribal Alliance are in attendance of this human trial. The leaders and their advisors have their own special seating, right-hand side of the gallery, to watch and comment, but, ultimately, passing judgment belongs to the respectable Codemasters. There are also humans in attendance, they are seated on the cushioned benches, but it is only limited to a hundred even though the courtroom could hold at least three hundred of these humans. Maxxor insisted heavily upon this limit because he is already providing accommodations for the humans and Creatures (including their guards and visiting Creatures to witness the human trial), security and a cell for the prisoner, and the current venue in which the prisoner will be tried and sentenced in. It is the same courtroom that Quisk's friend was tried and then re-tried in by the Tribal Council and Maxxor's father.

It has been three solons since Maxxor last laid his eyes on Tom. It wasn't until a week ago that the humans decided to make their presence known again. The Codemasters appeared before Maxxor and pleaded, although the blue one merely huffed, if the OverWorld leader would aid them in the control of the prisoner. The prisoner was grievously injured when he "surrendered" to them, but was healed well enough to become a threat again. Maxxor got Najarin to make a collar that repressed the prisoner's power but at the cost of the prisoner's energy. Guards had to help the prisoner change clothes or even eat because of how lackadaisical the collar made him. When Maxxor visited the prisoner, the human would be curled under his nighttime robe with his face away from the cell's wooden door. Sometimes, the prisoner would have enough energy to weakly twist his body and pitifully claw at the cobblestone like a caged beast. At night, the guards report that the prisoner would gaze at the stars as though he was speaking to them through his eyes.

Tom has aged more than he has grown. The boy used to have a mop of black hair and a jovial smile that reminded Maxxor of his own youth. Now, the boy has been beaten and molded into adulthood like a double-edged sword. His hair has been cropped and most of it has turned white much like Maxxor's hair did when he became ruler. His bright eyes have bags under them like he hasn't slept at all for the past week. His mouth is tight with tension, but he feebly smiles at his hero for a moment before returning to his stress. Gone are his gray shirt and dark pants with strange shoes, Tom is now wearing a long-sleeved, dark blue shirt with brown pants and dark boots. He would look so alone if it weren't for his friends flanking both sides of him.

On his left side is Peyton, a boy that used to look like he ate too many sweets and always had a joke on hand. Now, the boy has lost most of his girth, almost hollow in the face, and has gained some facial hair. His hair is free from the premature whiteness that has inflicted Tom, but his hair appears to be thinning and is in a wispy ponytail. He has more vigor than Tom but is intensely focused on relaxing for Tom's sake. Sarah is on Tom's right side and hasn't changed as extremely as her two friends. Her long, blonde hair is held up by a red clip with the Danian symbol etched on it. She has a white and black sundress on, which Maxxor finds peculiar since the rest of the human females are wearing pants. Upon closer examination, Maxxor figures out why. There is a slight bulge protruding underneath her dress, which makes Maxxor wonder if Tom is the father. She is holding Tom's hand, but it appears to be for support rather than affection. Maxxor makes a mental note to ask Tom in private about this during a reprieve.

The doors are pushed open, and the prisoner steps inside for the first time. Every Creature and human stand to get a glimpse at the prisoner, while the Codemasters and Tribal leaders remain seated. Maxxor expects the guards to drag the prisoner the rest of the way to the plaintiff stand, but that will not be necessary. The prisoner like a bride at her arranged marriage walks without trembling or even glancing at the inquisitive stares and heated glares from the Creatures and humans. He has outgrown Tom, Peyton, and Sarah by solons. He is majestically tall and can look Maxxor in the eyes as an equal if he wanted to. His face is free from the orange-peach fuzz that grew while he was imprisoned. One of the guards most likely shaved the prisoner and bathed him too before the trial. His heart-shaped face has become sharper and rigid like there is no trace of hope in his code. Maxxor cannot see the prisoner's eyes from his seat. The prisoner's sun-colored hair is clinging to his midsection like a well-behaved pet. There are various braids and golden streaks throughout his hair, almost like an homage to Ancient Perim style. He is wearing black cargo pants that cling to his long legs with worn, tan boots. He has no shirt but his star-night robe covers his surprisingly hairy chest and long arms. The hem of the robe trails like a bridal train. He walks as proudly as a prince going to his coronation. Even the tight manacles and energy-sapping collar doesn't weigh the prisoner down.

He stops mid-stride to gaze upon the Tribal leaders, at least that was what Maxxor briefly thought. The prisoner's dusky eyes are full of wilderness. Not the kind of an animal that has roamed Perim since the Cothica was created, but the kind of wild where no laws or even friends can hurl the prisoner from his stars. He stares at Najarin, scrutinizing him for a mere heartbeat. It's like he's saying, "I know who you are, but you know nothing about me. I know secrets and I will tell them at your expense." He shifts his gaze to Chaor. The UnderWorld leader is eyeing the tips of a pink curve on the prisoner's neck. The prisoner bends his head back to reveal the scar that the collar tried to conceal. The scar is like a crooked smile that reaches both sides of his ears; in a droll manner, it is like the prisoner is "smiling" at his hero. Chaor does not react visibly and with a gesture of his mighty hand commands the prisoner to go before his judges. The prisoner is indifferent to the pleading and pained looks of Tom, Sarah, and Peyton and follows Chaor's orders. It was not like Chaor could do anything for the prisoner in Kiru City. He can't free the prisoner without causing a war with the humans or even the rest of Perim. He can't "persuade" the Codemasters to let the prisoner go. Most of all, he can't give the prisoner back his voice.

"Kazdan Robert Kalinkas, otherwise known as KidChaor, you stand before us with accusations of destruction of property, tampering with your Scanner, destroying security footage, violating orders to not go to Perim, burning a Location, assaulting two players, and murdering seven other players. These are grave charges, Kaz. If this was Earth, you would be on Death Row." Codemaster Hotekk stated in a grave tone. The prisoner does not look at the Codemasters but through them like nothing they will ever say can affect him anymore. They were not people that he admired anymore or even feared. They were just authority figures trying to make him feel guilty. He didn't need them or their words to feel guilty. He is guilty of all the charges listed.

"Considering how you are unable to plead your case, Jycella and Krystella are going to speak for you." This almost spurs the prisoner to gape, but his eyes only brighten with curiosity. The twins arise from their bench, opposite of Tom, Sarah, and Peyton, and walk toward the prisoner. Jycella and Krystella have not changed much either. They are still different in colors and personalities, but they seem to have gotten along better over these solons since they were in close proximity of one another. Jycella has on a pink shirt with blue jeans and pink tennis shoes, while Krystella has on a purple shirt with black jeans and black flats. There are lines on their faces, but they haven't aged as extremely as Tom or the prisoner. Jycella looks rueful, while Krystella is pouting. They clearly did not want to do this, but they were the only ones who can "give" the prisoner his voice back. They are very close to the Codemasters' bench and refuse to leave that area. Were they that afraid of the prisoner?

"Jycella will sift through your memories and read your thoughts, while Krystella will 'project' your thoughts for everyone to hear. I suggest that you keep your thoughts clean." The prisoner feels a wisp, so gentle and trying to be considerate, latch onto his mind like someone was holding his hand. There is a connection but mild static since the prisoner's thoughts are oddly silent. Krystella's mind picks up on her twin's and the prisoner's connection and then "connects" everyone else to the signal. All at once, everyone feels a tendril in their minds but it wasn't strong enough to find their own thoughts. It was like a crystal reflecting a face that was not their own.

"Kaz, I would highly recommend for you to 'say' something right now." This time it was amiable Codemaster Imthor who talked and not steely Codemaster Hotekk. The static dissipates slowly like the life of a poisoned Creature. The prisoner's gaze shifts from indifference to scorn.

"You are not my Master!" The humans and most of the Creatures, excluding Chaor, Najarin, and Maxxor, gasp at the prisoner's first words. His "voice" is raspy and distorted as though he cannot even remember what his own voice sounded like and decided to splice together a dragon's roar with a human's noise. Tom, Sarah, and Peyton are aghast at their changed friend's defiance. The last time Maxxor saw them together was at Tangath's memorial. They were clumped together like they would always be there for each other. Tom, Sarah, and Peyton are surely doing that now, but will Kaz do the same for them now?

"Your 'Master' should be on trial too if he weren't a waterlogged corpse alongside a fellow player that met the same fate." Codemaster Hotekk almost barked at the tense prisoner. Suddenly, like a blow to the head, the prisoner's face breaks out into a smile. The smile is as unpleasant and inappropriate as the one on his neck.

"My Master would have loved this telepathic bullshit. It's so odd to not open my mouth to be heard, yet everyone is listening to me for once. I wonder what else I can do." An image of a human fetus spying on a small green and blue world is generated along with hallucinogenic stars and seizure-inducing flashes. Several Creatures cry out in confusion while some humans bemoaned at that horrible movie reference. The Codemasters, the Tribal leaders, Tom, Sarah, Peyton, Jycella, and Krystella are just not amused by the prisoner's drollness.

"I could generate my own universe, solidify my thoughts, and reveal how putrid everyone in this room truly is. So much I can do, but so little time. Jycella will probably need to rest eventually, especially after experiencing my mind. I'm sorry, Jycella, you have to be the one to do this. You don't deserve this. Your sister on the other hand can go fu-" Jycella thankfully silences the prisoner's remaining remark. Krystella gives the prisoner the middle-finger in response.

"Kaz, now would be the time to tell your side of the story." Codemaster Imthor is speaking again and breaks the mirth that the prisoner was feeling.

"My name is not Kaz, not anymore. My Master and I chose our own names once we got to Perim. Go on, someone ask me what my name is." No one takes the bait for a minute. The Creatures find him insolent, while humans think that he is just a crazy jackass.

"Your name is Kaz." It is Tom who speaks up and gains the prisoner's attention. The prisoner immediately sneers as though Tom gave an insincere answer. So long to friendship.

"Wrong again, golden boy. My name is Kazzy. No one else quite like me. I've see you've aged horribly, Tom. Peyton, seriously, you need to eat something with meat on their bones. I suggest sneaky, greasy SamShady; he'll give you back some much needed fat, at least for an hour. And Sarah, good luck with the baby." His voice is cutting and cruel to almost everyone but Sarah. Did he only spare Sarah out of some misplaced affection? Or did he only spare her because she is pregnant? Those kind of thoughts are coursing through Sarah's mind right now. His face is transfixing in a horrible, haughty manner. Tom does not reply but his face is captivating from sorrow. He is not angry at the insults that Kazzy flung and still clings to a belief that "Kaz" was warped by his Master. He refuses to acknowledge the glaringly obvious answer. Time changes everyone even as someone as ancient as Najarin. The difference between a seventeen year-old and a twenty-five year old is most profound, especially when those eight years were spent in a place almost isolated from humanity.

"Kazzy, get on with it." Chaor growled impatiently. Everyone, including Maxxor, expects for Kazzy to be uppity and terse for being ordered around this time. Yet, the prisoner's face has become serious and obedient. Perhaps out of some misplaced idolization for Chaor?

"Show, don't tell. It was the one thing that all of my English papers were riddled with in the comments section. And I mean. Every. Single. Fucking. Paper. It'll take a long time to show my side of the story, and maybe the Creatures here will have enough wisdom to make the **RIGHT** move when dealing with us finally. So sit back and enjoy my small tragedies that led me to this rock bottom in my life. We all already know my verdict, but it wouldn't be fun or just if the Codemasters didn't allow me to speak. Ha, get it? I'm mute so I can't talk! Or sing as you will see!"


End file.
